


All I've Ever Wanted

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [197]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Critical Friends, Defensive Scorpius, Falling In Love, M/M, POV Scorpius Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Scorpius loves Harry. Scorpius's friends are rather less keen.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [197]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	All I've Ever Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge and is based on prompt 51: _Are you sure?_
> 
> 💞

Scorpius had heard the same criticisms over and over. 

He’s too old for you! Whatever can you have in common? He’ll get bored and move on! Have your fling, have fun, but don’t give him your heart–all he’ll only break it!–that’s all Potter is good for! He’s too _reckless_ , too _foolhardy_ , too _much!_

Find yourself someone nice. 

Find somebody your own age. 

“Are you _sure?_ ” his friends all asked, scandalised.

Scorpius didn’t care. He'd fallen hard for everything that Harry was. When there were together their differences fell away. 

“I am,” he replied. “He’s all I’ve ever wanted.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
